Last Picture of You
by 01JJL
Summary: HiruSena // Why? "I'm sorry... I truely am." It killed him, tore at his heart. "I love him." No. Please... no. "You understand... right?" That's it. He's had enough. // A little dark in the beginning, but will not always be like that.


**Distclaimer:** I do not, what-so-ever, claim to own Eyeshield 21. Even if I did ever own it... I would probably just drive the popularity straight into the ground.

**Pairing: **HirumaSena and ShinSena in the beginning (I truly don't know how long that will last for)

**Notes: **This is in an AU world... just with the same Universities I guess. So there's no confusion now right?

* * *

'_I'm sorry, Yoich-I mean-Hiruma-senpai… I truly am.'_

God, why?

His breathing hitched.

'_I.. I just can't anymore… you understand, right, Yo-Hiruma-senpai?'_

It killed him. Saying those dreadful words. It downright tore his heart into pieces.

Uneven pieces.

The type of pieces that, no matter how hard you try, you can never put them back together correctly.

'_I'm sorry.'_

No.

Don't say it.

'_But…'_

Please.

'_Ilove him.'_

God, why?

* * *

Sena.

Sena. Sena. Sena.

How could he have let this happen? Everything was going so smoothly, too. He could've sworn it was the best time of their lives… so then how?

No.

This wasn't real. This couldn't have really happened. It must all be a dream.

Yeah, that's it.

A dream…

Sena. Another sharp intake of breath.

Oh, how his name still makes his body tingle with excitement and-dare he say it-love. The same lust he can barely control as it grips a hold of him at night and tears away at his heart even more. And on some nights it would keep him awake for hours on end just longing for that slim body that is no longer his to love.

But now _his_, Shin Seijuro's.

But he know that giving up his younger love of his life to _that person_ was for the best really.

I mean he was always busy, even during the time at Saikyoudai, he was always busy. All the time. Working.

Day and night.

He barely ever had time for his smaller lover. Sure, he had felt sorry for constantly leaving and such, but he supposed the younger had gotten used to it by now. Yet to say that he wasn't surprised when he had come back early to see he smaller love pushed up again the wall of the living room, with another man holding him there, and moaning wantonly as the other man defiled him out in the open was definitely a lie.

Especially when his small ex-lover had taken off the promise ring he had bought him, when they graduated high school, was taken off.

He _never _took it off. Ever.

Fuck!

Why?

He didn't know if his heart could break even further anymore.

* * *

Ha.

If it were the old him, the old Hiruma Yoichi, he'd be scoffing at the younger boy for choosing another man over him and leave his ass in the dust.

Che.

Though, people did try tell him (yelled at him really since he had such a huge ego and barely listened to anyone) that if he didn't start paying more attention to his smaller lover that he would regret it soon enough. But he would just snort and walk away.

Well, you know what? Fuck them.

When news had gotten around (and it did pretty fast, surprisingly) some had actually tried to console him about his "loss."

All he would do was just throw them out on there asses and close the door swiftly behind them.

He just couldn't stand it anymore.

It still hurt. Even if he had possibly seen it coming.

It really did still hurt. Irritating him to no end too.

So why, God?

His breathing stopped, for just a moment, and his heart accelerated.

That's it… he had enough.

He is going to go get him, _his _Kobayakawa Sena back.

Even if he died trying.

* * *

Hehe... well then. It wasn't _too _bad I guess... but it could've been better you have to admit! This time I actually took my time and wrote it out on paper! Sorta like a rough draft. I'm glad I did too! But then again I only started doing that because I was bored one night and felt like writing something and my sketchpad was missing (I left it in one my classes...) so I started scribbling this down! The sad thing is this was suppose to be a oneshot ficlet and a songfic one to boot... also a MusashiSena one 'cuz I always think Musashi is just a darling and would always take care of Sena... so yeah. Then it came out like this, becaue the song that I was going to use was Breakeven by The Script then it somehow morphed into this. So anyways, I thank you for reading this and please, please, PLEASE review it and maybe give my some constructive criticism please!


End file.
